Mika the Seraph
by TheAlmightyMuffin
Summary: Yuu is in trouble he can't get out of, and Mika has to save him, even if it means becoming a monster. Now it's Yuu's turn to save Mika from himself. Seraph!Mika.
1. Chapter 1

Ferid had caught up with Mika early on into the battle, and the two were dueling it out. Ferid grinned the whole time, finding Mika's determination to kill him hilarious.

"Just like old times, huh Mika?" Ferid purred, blocking another slash from Mika's sword. Mika's expression remained as stotic as ever, but he was slowly tiring himself out and could not break through Ferid's blocks and defence. Ferid treated the whole fight as if it was a game, and Mika just couldn't win.

As time went on, Mika because more desperate and his attacks became sloppy and wild, allowing Ferid to land several hits on him. He was separated from his squad early into the battle, and had no idea where they were. Mika's breathing became heavy, and he was panicking as his ways out of this were running thin. Ferid noticed his panic and his grin widened.

"Ar-" Almost immediately after Ferid began talking, a sharp cry could be heard, followed by a loud yell that made Mika's heart freeze.

That was his voice.

That was Yuu-chan.

He was in trouble.

And Mika wasn't there to save him.

He needed to-

Suddenly a sharp pain erupted in Mika's abdomen causing him to gasp in pain. For a moment his thoughts had only been on Yuu, allowing him to forget about all the vampires and soldiers currently surrounding him, to forget about the battle he was stuck in the middle of, to forget about Ferid.

And he used that as his time to strike.

Ferid laughed as he removed his sword from Mika's chest, eyeing his blood hungrily. Mika fell to his knees, choked noises escaping his lips along with bits of blood.

"Go save your princess, Mikalea." Ferid mocked, his cold red eyes swimming with mirth.

Mika looked up, and was only able to watch as his best friend was dragged away by filthy humans, seeing the raw fear in his green eyes.

Mika shakily got to his feet, screaming Yuu's name in a desperate voice, extending his arm as if he could reach him, before coughing violently, his shoulders shaking and blood spewing from his lips. His shouts fell on deaf ears as the human from JIDA dragged Yuu away, and he could faintly hear Ferid's laughter from behind him. Army members and vampires were everywhere, some blocking his view of his friend as their bloody swords hacked at anything they could come in contact with.

Mika felt tears falling down his face and blood leaking from his mouth and chest as he clutched the wound in his stomach. Suddenly it was too much, and his knees gave out, causing Mika to lie pitifully on the ground as his Yuu-chan was taken from him. The multiple cuts littering his body and a large stab wound straight through his chest made his usual white and pristine uniform now stained red with blood.

"Yuu-chan..." Mika choked out, before falling unconscious..

Mika felt as if he was floating. When he opened his eyes all he could see was a clear sky, dark blues and purples coming together to form a beautiful night sky as the sun peeked in from just over the horizon.

As he sat up, he turned his head and was surprised to find that as far as he could see (and due to enhanced vampire sight he could see pretty far) that all around him was just nothing. There were no walls, no ceiling, no floor, he was just standing on nothing.

Mika was extremely confused. Hadn't he just been in the middle of a war filled wasteland? Wasn't Yuu-chan in need of his help at this very moment? He had to get back! He had to save Yuu-chan! He _needed_ to save him!

Suddenly, the sun shined on an object not far from him, and he saw the glimmering of the gold caught his eye. He could hear small voices in his head, telling him to go to the object, to take it, promising him power and the ability to save his family. All he had to do was take and all that would be his. Mika was hesitant at first, wary of the voices that just suddenly appeared, but the temptation was too great and he stood up and approached it.

The object was a long golden trumpet, small details etched into its sides. Mika crouched down to it and extended his hand, running it across the cool metal surface before taking it in both hands and lifting it up.

As soon as it left the ground, Mika felt the voices grow louder.

Knowing exactly what to do, he brought the trumpet up to his lips, and blew.

A strong wind suddenly flew across the battlefield as a large tornado appeared, not far from where Yuu was standing. His captor Mito, a member of Guren's squad, momentarily released her hold on him in favour of using her arms to instead shield herself from the strong winds.

Yuu used this distraction as a way to get away from the JIDA members who were trying to capture him, trying his best not to be blown away in the process. He was terrified of what could have happened if he hadn't been able to get away, silently thanking the gods for those winds. Would they kill him? Torture him? _Use_ him like they used Mirai? Suddenly hysterical screams of pain pierced the air, making Yuu stop in his tracks. Those screams sounded way too familiar.

The screams stopped and the tornado suddenly disappeared, leaving everyone to stare in astonishment at the sight it left behind. Mika was there, lying limp on the ground in the center of where the tornado had been, but with huge, white, angelic wings spouting from his back.

"Mika…" Yuu whispered, his eyes wide with fear and wonder. Why would Mika have wings? How could he start such winds? Was he alright? Even though there was one thought in the back if Yuu's mind, wriggling there and just waiting for Yuu to connect the dots, he wouldn't. He _couldn't_. He absolutely refused to believe that Mika could be a…

Mika's wings started to twitch, and then in an instant they were flapping, creating great gusts of winds and raising Mika into the air. Then he opened his eyes.

Yuu could hear everyone around him, vampires, humans, everyone, all simultaneously let out a surprised gasp. But not Yuu. The only thing he could do was stare, wide eyed and mouth hanging open, at the face of his best friend. Mika's eyes were wide in an unblinking stare, all black but with a glowing gold ring around the iris. He had the eyes of a _Seraph._

'No!' Yuu thought, panic and fear causing his mind to race a million miles an hour. 'No! No! No! This should never happen! I never wanted this to happen! Mika!'

'How could it happen?' Yuu thought. Mika, who was always so calm, collected, never letting his emotions get the better of him. _Except when it came to you_.

He could picture Mika's face as he was captured, the desperation, the panic, the desire to save him.

 _This is your fault_.

He was stupid and let himself get captured. He was an idiot and couldn't free himself. His thoughtless acts had led him to a situation that pushed Mika to the breaking point. _My fault_.

Mika was slowly flapped his wings, raising his body, until he was slightly above all of them, then let out a great, inhuman screech, shaking Yuu to the core.

It sounded like Mika.

That was Mika's voice.

 _It was just using Mika_ _'_ _s vocal cords_.

It looked like Mika.

It wore the same expressionless face Mika usually had on.

 _It wasn't Mika_ , _h_ e _wasn't that devoid of emotion_.

The creature stopped it's screech and raised its hand up, creating a hole in the clouds that allowed a bright light to shine on all of them. From somewhere beside him, Yuu could hear a familiar voice mutter something. "The Prince of Light." He said.

The light was steadily getting brighter, and Yuu had to shield his eyes. Suddenly the Seraph opened his mouth, and in a mangled, choked voice that boomed across the field, he spoke:

"Peasants! Submit…submit to your…prince!" As soon as the last word left his mouth, a large portion of people suddenly erupted in flames.

As soon as the fire started, people began running in all directions to get away from the Seraph, no longer mesmerized by it, but terrified. Mika started exploding multiple army planes, killing several more people in the process. Amongst the chaos, Yuu managed to run into Shinoa, who was gasping for breath amongst all the smoke.

"Shinoa!" Yu called, sprinting to catch her before she ran off.

"Yuu!" She exclaimed. "I'm so glad your ok! I can't find anyone else, and Mika-"

"We have to save him." Yuu said firmly.

"But how? You just kind of turned into a demon! And Mika doesn't have a contract! What are we going to do?" Shinoa said, panicking, her usually joking and playful demeanor completely gone.

"I have a plan." Yuu said, and Shinoa could see the determination in his eyes. He was going to make this work no matter what, she realised.

She didn't have time to argue, and was willing to go along with anything at the moment as there weren't many options, so Shinoa simply said "Ok. Whatever you need me to do."

Yuu gave her a small smile, before quickly starting to explain his plan. "I need you to hold up your scythe as high as you ca-" he was suddenly interrupted as another explosion went off near them, and debris flew everywhere.

Yuu swore, and shielded himself with his arms, turning his back to the destruction and pulling Shinoa close, attempting to shield her as well.

When it finished, she pulled back and brushed herself off, blushing slightly. Yuu, realising he had just, even given the circumstances, hugged Shinoa, which made him blush slightly as well, but after confirming she was alright, he continued with the plan.

"As I was saying, uh, I need you to hold up your scythe so I can jump onto it, and then you need to push me up slightly so I can jump up again and grab Mika…" Yuu explained, awkwardly trailing off at the end.

"That's it?" Shinoa asked, secretly hoping for a more grand plan.

"Yeah…"

"So you basically want to use my scythe as a trampoline so you can reach your Prince and give him a hug?"

"Look, are you going to help me or not?" Yuu exclaimed angrily, worry for his friend and the lives of everyone else's really shortening his patience.

"Calm down Yuu, of course I'm in! Let's go save your Prince, lover boy!" Shinoa teased slightly, her signature grin back, before running off in Mika's direction with Yuu right on her heels.

Once they had positioned themselves behind Mika, careful not to be noticed in fear of incineration, Shinoa held her scythe up high as she could and Yuu perched himself on top of it, trying to balance.

"Ready?" Shinoa asked. He looked down to her and nodded, slightly hesitant at first but seeing the faith in Shinoa's eyes, he became determined to succeed and free his family from this mess, a large determined grin taking its place on his face. Shinoa returned his smile, before starting to count down.

"Three! Two! One!" Shinoa jerked her scythe up as Yuu began an explosive jump, giving him a boost. He was able to easily reach Mika, and wrapped his arms onto his neck from behind, fitting his body into the crook between Mika's wings. "Mika!" Yuu yelled as he let out a surprised screech.

It was hard to hang on, and Mika was flapping his wings frantically to try and shake him off. The sun started to get brighter on them, and Yuu realised Mika was going to try and burn him off, and if he attacked Yuu he would kill them both.

"Mika, no!" Yuu yelled, but it was too late. He felt a searing pain on his back as the sun stared to burn his skin, and he cried out. Mika had dropped him, but he barley noticed. He couldn't see or hear, he could only _feel_. It felt as if he brain was melting, and then…

And then the pain was gone, and he wasn't falling.

Strong arms were clutching his chest, and large wings were extended above him to block out the sun. Above him, Yuu heard a faint whisper of "Yuu-chan…" and he saw the wings slowly disintegrate into the sun as they were burned away.

And before he could realize what was happening, Yuu hit the ground hard.

A large puff of dirt erupted around them as they landed, and Yuu, being below Mika, took the brunt of the impact. All he could feel with pain, especially after landing on multiple fresh burn wounds, and the last thing he saw was Mika's large crimson eyes looking into his worriedly, before everything went black.

 **I always wondered what it would be like if Mika turned into a Seraph…so I wrote it lol. I might continue this? Hope you enjoyed reading it !**


	2. Chapter 2

When Yuu woke up, he noticed the cold hard cement pushing into his back as he laid on it. He sat up, but then almost immediately laid down again, grabbing his head and groaning in discomfort, his head killing him and his back feeling like it was on fire.

Because it was on fire.

Suddenly Yuu remembered all the previous events that led to his unconsciousness, and he attempted to get up immediately, ignoring the pain and the fact that his vision swam a bit as he got onto his feet. He had to find Mika!

Suddenly a door on the other side of the room opened, and he saw a figure clad in white take long strides towards him.

"Yuu-chan! You're awake!" It's loud and excited voice did nothing for his headache, but that didn't matter, because that was Mika's voice! He was alright!

"Mika!" Yuu said, relieved that his friend was finally back to normal, not the monster that he previously saw him as.

"You're okay." They both said in unison.

"Lie back down, Yuu-chan. You're hurt!" Mika worried, but Yuu waved him off.

"Where's everyone else?" Yuu asked, happy his friend was back to normal but still worried for the well being of the rest of his family.

"...I'm sorry, Yuu-chan." Mika mumbled, his eyes not meeting Yuu's.

"W-what? Do you mean their-" Yu asked, his voice panicked, face going pale.

"No! No, I don't know what happened to them, but I don't think their…! I just...I left them, Yuu-chan! Everything was a mess, I don't even know what happened, and then you were unconscious underneath me and I panicked. I ran, okay!? I picked you up and left them behind!" Mika interrupted Yuu, his voice wavering at the end. He turned his back to Yuu and looked at the ground, not able to face Yuu, not when he left his squad for dead.

"Mika…" Yuu whispered. His back ached and his head pounded, but nevertheless he took a couple steps forward and placed a hand on Mika's shoulder, partly to keep himself standing but mostly to try and comfort him.

"Mika...you don't...you don't know what happened…?" Yuu asked, his voice barely a whisper. He knew he should tell him, Mika deserved to know the truth. But if he told him, about what he was, about what he was doing, it would break him. As a vampire, he had already lost his humanity, but at least he could act like one for the most part, he could think like human. But as a Seraph, even that was taken away from him.

Mika turned his head to look back at him, his eyes wide and brimming with tears.

"Yuu-chan…" Mika whispered. "Please. Please tell me." he pleaded, sensing the internal struggle Yuu was having. He had found Yuu injured, _dying_ , underneath him. He needed to know why.

Yuu clenched his fists and looked into Mika's eyes. They were wide and watery, staring at him desperately.

 _'I'm sorry, Mika'_

Yuu took a deep breath, before opening his mouth to speak.

"Mika, remember when you told me people were experimenting on all of us in the orphanage?" Yuu asked. Mika nodded, and Yuu had to swallow down his nerves before continuing. "You said it was most successful on me, because I was the one with the most emotion, the most desire. But what if I told you that you had the same amount of desire, you just never really showed it. It was always there, you just usually just keep it deep down and hidden."

Yuu was trying to chose his words carefully, speaking each one slowly and deliberately, as if talking to a child.

"But then I was being an idiot again. I'm so sorry, Mika, this was all my fault. I got myself captured by the army, and you saved me! You did. But, in order to do that, you had to...to…"

"To what, Yuu-chan?" Mika's voice was shaking.

"You turned into a Seraph, Mika." Yuu whispered, staring at Mika's face, watching as it broke into a look of shock and horror, before trying to compose itself into a carefully constructed mask of indifference.

"Oh." Mika said, his voice hollow.

"Yeah." Yuu breathed.

"So, this," Mika gestured to Yuu's back. "I did that?"

"Yeah." Yuu repeated.

Mika's hands started to shake and his face twitched, a look of anger and self-hatred flashing across it, before he put on the mask once again, and the shaking stopped. Yuu wished he wouldn't bottle it up, he felt as if Mika didn't trust him enough to show him his real emotions. He knew it wasn't true though, it was obvious Mika trusted him plenty, but it still hurt.

"No! I take that back, you didn't do this, Mika." Yuu tried to take back his earlier statement, a hint of desperation in his voice. "That wasn't you, Mika!"

"Then who else was it-"

"Not you! You...I know you, Mika. You would never intentionally do a thing to hurt me. Ever. And that...that thing, it wasn't you." Mika still looked unconvinced, staring at Yuu with guilty eyes. "I know how it feels, Mika." Yuu said, his voice hard. "To wake up, not knowing what you've done, where you are, _who_ you are. Wondering who you've killed, if you knew them, if they were important to you, to someone, if they were someone's family. I know how it feels to wake up feeling like a monster." Yuu's voice was steadily getting more heated as he ranted, and Mika just stared at him with wide eyes, unsure of how to feel.

"But I also know," Yuu's eyes were hard and determined as they stated into Mika's. "I know that you have no control over what you do. You're not you when your a Seraph, Mika. It's an angel of destruction, a monster, you're not-"

"Yes, I am." Mika interrupted. Yuu just shook his head.

"No, you're not. What I'm trying to say is, the people who died at the hands of the Seraph, you didn't kill them Mika. It wasn't your fault, if anything, it was mine-"

"Stop." Mika said, finding his voice again, making it stern with no room for argument. "Stop blaming yourself, Yuu-chan, please." Mika looked at Yuu, his face full of emotion, and Yuu felt tears pricking his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Yuu breathed, the fire he felt from his rant escaping him, leaving him hollow.

"Yeah. Me too."

 **Hey look I actually updated this lol. Sorry if this chapters short and kinda crappy, I had trouble with this and it's pretty much pure angst oops lol. Thank you very much for the follows and reviews and stuff! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
